El fin de la espera
by adanhel
Summary: Después de años de esperar en silencio, Aspros por fin recibe una de las cosas por las que había trabajado sin hesitar durante años. La retribución justa de su esfuerzo. Aspros x Sage & Hakurei
1. Chapter 1

**El fin de la espera**

Este fanfic puede ser considerado el segundo de una serie de fanfics mios y de mi hermana Nezalxuchitl, aunque los de ella solo se publican en la web de Amor Yaoi y trataremos de ponerles un orden, sin embargo, leerlos en serie es opcional, cada uno podra ser disfrutado independientemente.

Esta ubicado en un universo donde hay mpreg, y por tanto, varones y donceles. Turra es un sinonimo de doncel. Sage es turra y cree que Aspros tambien, por lo bonito que es.

Y decide entrenarlo de acuerdo a los usos de su cultura. (Sage es lemuriano, de Jamir).

El enlace al primer fic de esta serie, por si les interesa es

?sid=197643

 **Capítulo I**

Hebras blancas, largas, brillantes, como hilos de luz poblaban sus fantasías, aunque no estuviera enamorado de su poseedor. Ojos verdes, brillantes como esmeraldas, piel muy suave, un olor delicioso, adornos de oro que caían al suelo porque aunque adornaran la belleza de su portador no quería compartir con nada ni nadie lo que por tanto tiempo se le había negado.

Lo que nunca se había atrevido a pedir, no por cobardía, sino por prudencia.

Si el gran patriarca Sage quería imaginar que él no era más una turra, si quería deleitarse con la hermosura de su cara y hacer con él solo esas cosas inofensivas, placer suave que podía obtener sin riesgos, lo dejaría. Lo había hecho por años, por el bien de su ambición. Pero en sus fantasías mandaba él y en ellas podía hacer lo que deseaba, tomarlo, someterlo, hacerlo desmayar de placer entre sus brazos y mostrarle que lo que podía ofrecerle, en cualquier ámbito, era más que lo que nadie podría darle.

Apretó su polla y conteniendo un gemido, miró el conocido perfil dormido a su lado. El único al que amaba, por el que hacía todo, pero que no le podía dar lo que necesitaba en esos momentos, aunque estuviera dispuesto a intentarlo. No podía molestarlo con algo así, no podía despertarlo, viéndolo tan tranquilo, no podía sino hacer lo que hacía, seguir soportando, solo, en su nombre, el de Deuteros, su otro yo, su amado gemelo…

Se corrió y mientras recuperaba el aliento admirando la perfección de sus rasgos, lo tentadora que lucía su piel aun en la penumbra de su habitación en Géminis, lo comprendió. La verdad oculta ante sus ojos, demasiado cercana para verla: Sage también tenía un gemelo.

Incluso Hakurei era el mayor, su patriarca solo el segundo, aunque hubiera tomado el poder que le correspondía a su hermano. Y ambos eran igual de hermosos aunque sus personalidades fueran distintas. Sage no era tan fuerte, tan decidido, y era más paciente, para todo. Hakurei era decidido, arrojado, algo que él podía aprovechar a su favor, pues aunque entre ellos hablaban diario, su Excelencia no solía visitar el Santuario, y él, tan confiable, tan poderoso, manipulando las dimensiones a su antojo, era el elegido para llevarles lo que la distancia les impedía entregarse…

Horrible separación solo comprensible porque ambos eran turras y Hakurei había hecho su vida, tenía su hijo consigo, podían verse a diario por medio de la proyección astral. Él no la soportaría. Sin Deuteros no tenía una razón para vivir y sabía que su gemelo pensaba igual.

Satisfecho se limpió la mano en la sabana y se acercó a su hermano, pegándose a él, la nariz en su cabello, su brazo cruzando su pecho, una pierna enredada en la suya, olvidado por completo el no querer molestarlo.

Pero no era ninguna molestia.

Deuteros entreabrió un ojo y se giró para permitirle hacer lo que quería, dormir sobre su brazo, tan cerca uno de otro como siempre lo deseaban estar y como el destino no les permitía más que en las horas de oscuridad, cuando estaban solos, mirándolo abandonarse en sus brazos, confiado, feliz, sus ojos cerrados al fin y olvidándose de todos esos problemas que lo obsesionaban.

Su oportunidad no tardó mucho en llegar. El gran Patriarca quería enviarle a su hermano regalos para su hijo, que pronto cumpliría años, una criatura encantadora que lo intrigaba pues nadie sabía quién fue el afortunado en ser su padre. Pero nada de eso era relevante. Hacía meses que no veía al señor de Jamir, la última vez solo por unos minutos pues debió irse de inmediato para una misión urgente y quería darle la mejor impresión posible, pues aunque había visto interés en sus ojos, tenía una reputación que cuidar.

Se le presentó formal, en todo el esplendor de su perfectamente cuidada armadura de oro, le entregó el baúl lleno de obsequios, aceptó su invitación a pasar en Jamir la noche si no tenía nada que hacer, a pesar de que aún no era ni medio día, y lo acompañó en sus menesteres, organizando la fiesta de Shion que tendría lugar al día siguiente y que era todo un logro mantener como sorpresa, al menos hasta que ofreció, para que su Excelencia dejara de usar su cosmos creando barreras, transportar el piso donde sería a otra dimensión.

Una donde solo podían estar ellos dos. Pero aun no era momento.

Hakurei lo dejó hacer, mirándolo. Sage cada vez los elegía mejores. Poder, belleza, modales… con razón ese chico era su favorito como opción a sucederlo. Pero era tan respetuoso que lo aburría un poco. Como Sísifo. Pensándolo bien eran amigos, aunque por otro lado, era imposible que Sage no hubiera apreciado lo que tenía entre sus manos. Que lo hubiera guiado, asegurándose de que sería todo lo que podía ser, y por eso ahora se lo mandaba.

Tal vez Aspros no sabía a qué había ido, que ellos fueran tan compartidos.

Sería divertido probarlo un poco, ver si acaso valía tanto la pena como su hermano lo creía.

-Estoy molido.-la anciana vieja belleza se estiró, ondulándose frente a él, antes de dejarse caer en el borde de su cama.

-Me retiraré para que descanse.-ofreció, dejando sobre una mesa la canasta con bocadillos, cena de media noche, que cargaba por él, aunque sabía que no era eso lo que quería.

-No. Quédate.-seductor, elegante, aun solo vistiendo esa sencilla bata Hakurei se levantó, y sin dejar de mirarlo la desató y dejó a un lado, tendiéndose sobre la cama. Lo miraba hipnótico, seguro de que seguía el movimiento de sus brazos al estirarse para acomodar su cabello, de sus piernas que cruzó un momento para estirase lo más posible antes de dejarse estar laxo.

-¿Qué desea que haga?

Hermoso, impúdico… no podría contenerse de no haber visto hasta saciarse una imagen idéntica… parecida. Él mejor que nadie sabía que, aunque gemelos, no eran idénticos. Cada uno tenía lo suyo, como él y Deuteros.

-Dame un masaje.

Hakurei se relamió viéndolo. La armadura se había ido desde hacía un rato, Shion jugó con ella hasta quedarse dormido, y aun usando solo una sencilla camisa, apenas abierto uno de los botones, un pantalón negro y botas, era toda una visión. Rasgos delicados que se habían ido acentuando con los años, dejando atrás ese limbo de la belleza en el que había sido difícil distinguir si en verdad era varón o sería doncel, los hombros que comenzaban a ensancharse de un modo delicioso, aunque todo apuntaba a que no lo harían demasiado.

Alto, delgado, en forma, piernas largas y una polla que se marcaba con precisión bajo la tensa tela negra… todo un regalo para la vista y sus demás sentidos, pues sus manos, recorriendo primero sus brazos, habían sido deliciosas. Cálidas, relajantes, respetuosas incluso cuando llegaron a su pecho, tocando de un modo suave, muy suave, buscando hacerlo sentir bien, cumplir con lo que le había pedido… era raro encontrarse con un seme así, que antepusiera su deber, que supiera controlarse de tal modo, pues le gustaba, podía verlo fugaz en sus ojos, pero le gustaba, ansiaba tocarlo, pero se refrenaba.

Aspros miró a Hakurei remolinearse en la cama cuando llegó a sus caderas y tuvo que sujetarlo para poder seguir, firme, delicado, pasando saliva antes de comenzar a bajar por uno de esos muslos blancos, firmes, a pesar de ser más llenitos que los del patriarca. Todas las curvas eran un poco más notorias, había más de dónde agarrar donde colocara sus manos menos en su vientre tenso, apenas curveadito como turra que era, pero a diferencia de Sage, con su piel más suave, cuidada, y su carne blandita, la del gemelo mayor era firme. Estaba en mejor forma, lo veía de un modo que su hermano no usaba más que cuando ya tenían un rato solazándose, que sus dedos jugaban sobre su hoyito, solo frotando encima, tentando, sintiendo aquel botón abrirse bajó sus dedos pero sin ir más allá a menos que se lo pidiera…

Llegó a su pie y lo tomó entre sus manos, mirándolo, blanco, delicado, unido a una pierna que era una delicia ver… lo que daría por tenerlo frotando su polla, recorriéndolo con sus deditos o frotarlo el contra su entrepierna, aliviarse un poco… lo dejó y comenzó el recorrido inverso por la otra pierna, ese tobillo delgado que luciría hermoso con un aro de oro que tintineará conforme lo sacudiera al follarlo, bien en alto, la curva hermosa de su pantorrilla, su corva sostenida contra su pecho para poder llegar tan dentro de él como pudiera, el muslo que ansiaba chupar, lamer, probar para ver si era tan parecido al de su gemelo como esperaba, si respondía igual al toque de sus labios conforme se acercaba al corazón de sus nalgas y lamía entre ambas, buscando el tesoro que resguardaban y que nunca había poseído a pesar de estar tan cerca, de haberlo probado con su lengua y sus dedos, una tortura refinada…

Hakurei lo veía respirar pesado, sus mejillas pálidas teñidas por un leve rubor y sus ojos brillantes, mirándolo con unas ansias que cada vez podía disimular menos, su polla bien firme bajo su ropa, antojándolo, pues nunca la había visto y lo que podía adivinar de ella era delicioso, así que decidió que era suficiente prueba. Era todo un caballero, el primero que tenía en mucho tiempo, en realidad, pues todos solían ceder antes a sus instintos, incluso algunas turras, y se giró cuando él apartó sus manos por un momento, se hecho el cabello sobre un hombro, lo volteó a ver, invitándolo a seguir…

Aspros fijó sus ojos en la curva acorazonada de sus pompas, su cadera un poco más amplia, lo que hacía parecer más pequeña su cintura, su cabello que casi en nada velaba su espalda andrógina, cayendo a un lado como un río de plata en vez de como una cascada sobre él… quería lamer su nuca y probar su cuello, pegar su nariz para oler si era tanto o más delicioso que lo que esperaba, pero sus manos fueron a su trasero y comenzaron a masajearlo, apretando, intentando abarcar las curvas con sus manos, separando apenas.

Hakurei estaba expectante, las manos del joven caballero se apoyaron en su baja espalda y subieron rápida por ella, calosfriandolo, sujetándolo por los hombros… creyó que lo giraría o que llevaría sus dedos a sus labios para que los chupara, pero solo siguió masajeándolo… ¿es que no pensaba hacer nada más? ¿Quería acabar con lo que le pidió antes de seguir? ¿Creería que era impropio hacerlo con él después de tener a Sage? ¿O acaso Sage lo había vuelto loco y él pobre ya no recordaba que era varón, tenía un polla y debía usarla?

Le daría una última oportunidad, y si no hacía algo, tomaría las cosas en sus manos. Literalmente.

Un movimiento sensual, voluptuoso, que realzó su trasero, sus muslos separándose ligeramente, una mirada que duró apenas un instante, sobre su hombro… antes que su yo consciente, su cuerpo reaccionó y llevó sus manos de vuelta a ese trasero delicioso, que apretó, haciéndolo gemir.

Entonces volvió en sí. Tantos años de no pasar de nada, la costumbre, habían hecho mella en él, y por momentos olvidaba que no estaba con Sage, sino con su gemelo, que con él no debía contenerse. Que no era eso lo que se esperaba de él esa noche, que se conformara con besos, lamidas y toqueteos, sino llegar hasta el final, dejarse llevar hasta donde ambos lo necesitaran.

Metió la rodilla entre sus piernas y él las separó. Lo tomó por las caderas y se las levantó, se inclinó ante esas pompas gloriosas, las separó de nuevo y hundió su hermoso rostro entre ellas apenas vislumbró ese agujerito tan parecido al que ya había tenido pero que reaccionaba diferente, se abría con mayor facilidad, generoso, anticipando lo que vendría y no solo disfrutando el momento…

Dejó su lengua vagar libre, sin contenerse, probando su piel, lamiendo su bordito para hacerlo temblar, hundiéndose tanto como podía, rápido, certero.

Hakurei apretaba los puños y procuraba mantenerse quieto, despatarrado en cuanto podía, sintiendo esas manos fuertes sostenerlo, esa lengua experta alcanzándolo de un modo que le hacía temblar las piernas, justo como les gustaba, a él, a Sage, cada vez más rápido, más dentro, más apasionado, dejándolo mojadito, como si lo que hacía no fuera bastante para humedecerse.

Entonces añadió un dedo, primero rozando, después entrando cuando se abrió para él… era flipante lo atento que era, sin seguir hasta que pedía más… aunque también podría ser orgullo… esperar hasta que su ego era satisfecho para seguir, pero tenía de que sentirse orgulloso, pues su habilidad comiéndoselo era refinada, precisa, como si no hubiera sino practicado por años para complacerlo…

Aspros añadió otro dedo y pensó que igual con él. Dos, tres dedos una vez que lo casi lo llevo al límite, que si no lo hubiera hecho correrse de esa forma intensa que las turras podían, soltando esos fluidos dulces y trasparentes, le habría pedido que siguiera, estaba seguro, pero él hubiera no existe y ahora lo dejaría así, no se arriesgaría antes de lograr su objetivo. Ya después habría tiempo. Oportunidad.

Separó sus labios de su culito y se incorporó, dejando solo sus dedos dentro, bajándose con la otra mano el pantalón hasta medio muslo, dedos fuera, su punta húmeda, resbalosa, contra su agujerito dilatado, húmedo también, haciéndola resbalar por encima, unos segundos de tortura, muy atento a como se veía, primero presionando, luego entrando, lento, jalando hacía un lado una de las abundantes nalgas hasta que fue obvio que deberían ser ambas si quería llegar tan adentro como deseaba.

Hakurei gimió y lo apretó cuando terminó de entrar. Que viera que no solo él tenía trucos. Ni siquiera le había visto la polla, pero se sentía divina, grande, dura, caliente… comenzó a moverse y la sensación mejoró, volvió a ser como hacía unos momentos, cuando tan cerca de correrse lo había tenido, tan placentero que no tardaría mucho en hacerlo, así que apoyo bien el pecho en su cama y se dejó embestir por ese caballero que tan bien sabía hacerlo.

Más rápido, más duro, pronunciando el movimiento hasta casi salirse solo para tener el gusto de volver a sentir como se hundía en él… Aspros lo flipaba, decidido a no parar hasta quedar satisfecho, él, porque esa belleza, como en sus fantasías, jadeaba, gemía, la sentía temblar y apretarse, seguro haciendo unas caritas de ensueño, la saliva escurriendo de su comisura, los ojos cerrados, las mejillas, sonrojadas, como cuando solo hacían lo que siempre quería, sin dejar que le mostrará que podía hacer más. Que podía dárselo todo. Lo sintió correrse y una sonrisa satisfecha cruzó sus labios, deteniéndose para apreciar en cuanto valían sus apretones, sus ruiditos.

Después se salió de él, apretando su erección por la base, y cuando esa insaciable belleza apenas se volvía a verlo para protestar, lo tomó de la cintura y lo giró hacia él, besándolo mientras se dejaba caer sentado con las piernas cruzadas, el ojiverde encima suyo, su polla frotándose de nuevo unos segundos antes de regresar a ese agujerito anhelante.

Chupó sus labios y su lengua como sabía le gustaba a su gemelo, lo dejó entrar en su boca y explorarla, más dominante que Sage, pero turra, apretándolo con su maravilloso culito que tan bien sabia usar antes de que él dejara de besarlo para lamer su cuello, su oído.

Hakurei se apretó a él, pasándole flojamente un brazo por los hombros y pensando en lo bien que Sage lo educó conforme jugaba con su orejita, jadeando ronco en su oído, lamiendo la línea de Venus de su cuello rumbo a su pecho. Talentoso el chico también, su boca hábil capturando su pezón y chupándolo con cuidado, tanteándolo con su lengua, sus dedos acariciándolo, una mano en su espalda, la otra al fin encargándose de su erección, que sobaba con maestría, haciendo topar su punta en el huequito de su palma, su polla sacudiéndolo, a pesar de estar abajo de él, cargando su peso…

Se sentía bien, pero en esa posición no lo llenaba tan bien como antes, frotando su próstata con cada embestida, y se sentía ambicioso, despertado su deseo por ese varón de primera que seguro no vería mal que quisiera que lo complaciera. Volvió a su boca y aprovechó para abrirle la camisa, tela estorbosa que no le permitía tocar su torso definido, lamió su cuello, lo empujó para poder hacerlo con la división entre sus pectorales y lo montó a su gusto; manos que no lo estorbaban, ojos que lo miraban con deseo, su erección que ya rozaba exactamente donde quería y que, echándose atrás, sus manos apoyadas a los lados sus muslos fuertes, su cadera un poco elevada, podía hacer frotar ininterrumpidamente.

Que el patriarca y su gemelo sabían follar era algo que tenía claro aun antes de probarlo en carne propia, pero lo que sentía estaba más allá.

Era un portento, una visión, con su polla sacudiéndose libre cuando dejaba de masturbarlo, cabalgándolo con su cabello meciéndose de un lado a otro como sus caderas, sus gotitas dejando de humedecer sus dedos para salir disparadas contra su vientre, ensuciándolo por en medio de su camisa abierta, sus gestos al ser sacudido por un doble orgasmo… no podía aguatarlo más, y aun cuando gimió lastimero lo arrojó sobre la cama y le llevó las piernas al pecho, su culito mojado y brilloso bien expuesto, listo para que se lo acabara, lo anegara con su semen cuando se corrió, al fin, dentro suyo.

Respiraba agitado, dejando de empujar sus muslos e inclinándose sobre él para besarlo cuando la puerta se abrió.

"¡Shion!" pensó, poniéndose alerta y dejándose ir para tapar a su madre, a la que se estuvo follando hasta unos segundos, pero los ojos que lo miraron sorprendidos no fueron los fucsias de la turrita, sino los verdes, tan conocidos, de la turra idéntica a la que acaba de poseer.

-Buenas noches…-las palabras se le helaron en los labios, como la sonrisa, que cambio a asombro total.-Aspros.- ¿qué habían hecho?-Hakurei. No creí que tuvieras compañía.-dijo, por decir algo.

-¿No?-la cara de su gemelo era un poema.- ¿Luego de que me lo envías no quieres que la tenga?

-Ya es noche…-trató de cambiar el tema Sage, pues no quería que sus caballeros se enteraran como se las doraban él y su hermano.

-Como si eso importara…

-Mañana es la fiesta de Shion.

Por eso había ido. No pudo soportar la idea de perdérsela. Y los encontraba en su propia fiesta.

-Y él ayudó mucho. Merecía una recompensa.

Las piernas de la belleza se liaron en su cadera, impidiéndole levantarse para cubrirse, pero tapándole las nalgas.

Sage los miró haciendo morritos. Tanto que había cuidado a Aspros, que fuera una… ilusión suya si era sincero. Una turra talentosa, dedicada… pero ahora ya no podía negar lo obvio: era un seme hecho y derecho, que había soportado sin follar con él solo por… respeto supondría, obedecerlo, pues siempre fue un buen niño. Y cuando tuvo la oportunidad, hizo lo que su naturaleza le impulsaba. Lo que Hakurei le pidió, pues no se engañaba a sí mismo, y varón que le gustaba a su hermano, le gustaba a él…

-Patriarca, yo…-"puedo irme si quiere", iba a decir, pero el dedo de Hakurei cruzó sobre sus labios, callándolo.

-¿Vienes?-porque él no dejaría ir ese manjar antes de probarlo un par de veces más. Aspros lo miró sorprendido, pues eso sobrepasaba sus planes con creces; Sage apenas contuvo el gesto.- Aunque seguro que sabes el buen trabajo que hiciste con él…

Sí, pero no el que creía Hakurei. Eso debió aprenderlo Aspros solo, que pensándolo bien, no era como que no tuviera con quien hacer más cosas, así Sísi fuera decente. Joven, guapo, caballero de oro… seguro las turras hacían fila detrás suyo, si hasta a Degel, que tenía su novio, había llegado a ver mirándolo embelesado.

Los miró una última vez antes de asentir. No era como para despreciar al chico ahora que había sido capaz de ver que podía hacer, aunque más que ver era que si Hakurei estaba tan complacido, bueno tenía que ser.


	2. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II**

Avanzó hacia ellos y Hakurei aflojó el agarre de sus piernas, con lo que Aspros pudo pararse, un gesto seductor y sus manos posándose sobre los hombros de Sage, besándolo incitante, convincente, mientras sus manos buscaban los broches de sus collares y los soltaban uno a uno, dejándolos sobre una mesita.

Siguió su túnica de patriarca, dejada resbalar por sus hombros, sus zapatos, los pantalones pegaditos que llevaba abajo, dejándolo desnudo, hermoso, cubierto solo por su largo cabello, algunos mechones cubriendo adelante, dejados atrás por sus dedos luego de deslizarlos entre ellos.

Después se desvistió el mismo. La camisa abierta, los pantalones a medio bajar, las botas… todo dejado a un lado, descubriendo su magnífica anatomía, músculos definidos, huesos que se volverían más fuertes, el largo, oscuro cabello que tan bien contrastaba con la palidez de su piel y cuyas puntas rozaban la parte más turgente de sus nalgas.

Hakurei, que nunca lo había visto, se relamió los labios. Tal vez debería pasarse por el Santuario más seguido, a ver que tenía Sage de nuevo, o tal vez, solo debería pedir que le mandaran más seguido al caballero de Géminis, por que dudaba que hubiera algo mejor, considerando la escases de saintos que aun imperaba.

Se levantó y lo jaló a la cama, arrojándolo sobre ésta mientras se saludaba con su gemelo, besos tiernos, conocidos y que poco a poco subían de intensidad. Hermoso ver cuánto se querían, como él con Deuteros… cuanto le gustaría tenerlo a su lado, pensó cuando se abrazaron, sus pechos planitos pegados, sus vientres, en un cuadro de casi perfecta simetría, manos que reconocían, dedos que sabían dónde tocar, haciéndose estremecer así fuera solo en los brazos, el contorno de la cara…

Luego una mirada cargada de deseo, como en sus fantasías y del objeto de estas, antes de apretar las nalgas de su igual, sobándolas, separándolas, dejando ver los perlados goterones que escurrían del culito recién sodomizado que rozó con sus deditos, mirándolo a él por encima del hombro de Hakurei al momento de lamerlos, probando su semen. Repitió, y cuando los acercaba a su boca la otra belleza le capturó la mano y los chupó, uno por uno, luego su palma, todo sin dejar de sobar entre sus piernas con una dedicación que hacía efecto también en él.

-¿No vendrá por nosotros?-le murmuró el gemelo mayor a su hermano en el oído, lamiéndoselo al terminar.

-No…-le respondió, aunque a Hakurei le pareció ver algo en los ojos de Aspros le decía que estaba a punto de dejar de solo verlos y actuar. Sage sobreestimaba la virtud, la paciencia, de sus caballeros; ya antes había cometido ese error.

-Aun así no hay que hacerlo sufrir.-replicó, sobándole también las pompas y dejando que sus pollas se frotaran entre sus vientres.

Ningún varón que hubiera conocido resistía verlos a ambos.

Sage se dejó llevar abrazado por su hermano, y empujar hasta quedar hincado encima de Aspros, sus rodillas ambos lados de su cintura, pues estaba a medio sentar, su polla, sonrosada y goteante, a la altura de sus labios.

Apenas le iba a decir Hakurei que hacer cuando ya lo estaba haciendo, una mano en la cintura de su gemelo, la otra acariciando envolvente su muslo, su boca engullendo su erección, seguro usando tan bien la lengua como lo había hecho en su culito, que apretó, sintiendo lo excitante de estar tan mojado, de esa placentera incomodidad que aun sentía.

Sage gemía y le apretaba los hombros, parecía disfrutarlo, y aunque era excitante de ver, quería estar seguro que lo disfrutaría cuando se lo metiera, así que se puso a gatas bajas sobre sus piernas, detrás de él, y lo afianzó por la cadera del lado que el ojiazul no lo hacía, hundiendo su precioso rostro entre sus nalgas.

La turra gimió y tembló bajo sus dedos y no por algo que él hiciera, pues dejó de rodear su punta en ese momento, probando sus dulces fluidos previos, y solo lo succionaba con gentileza, así que prestó atención al peso que sentía, los piecitos cruzados sobre sus muslos, el pecho casi plano, con esas ligeras curvitas rozando su incipiente erección… Hakurei se estaba comiendo a Sage como tantas veces él había hecho, como tantas veces seguro habían hecho entre ellos… pero esa noche era suya y con cuidado fue hacia atrás, en medio del corazón de las carnosas nalgas, húmedas por la saliva de la otra belleza, y tanteo su agujerito.

Hakurei separó las pompas de Sage y se dedicó a disfrutar el espectáculo, ese dedito cuidadoso sobando hasta que fue engullido por el culito goloso que fácilmente recibió otro, movimientos lentos, dilatándolo, frotando por dentro mientras le hacía temblar las piernas… se quitó de donde estaba y se estiró para besarlo, confiando en que le harían un buen servicio, esa polla que erguida entre sus piernas se veía tan bien como se había sentido.

Aspros los miró y dejó de lamer para empujar a esa preciosidad por las caderas, haciéndolo retroceder hasta que quedo a la altura de su polla… que deseos de sentarlo en su regazo, frotar hasta que esa zorra incitante y despiadada cediera, esa noche que tan complaciente estaba, y se clavará sola en su polla, pero no quería esperar más. Lo bajó, acomodándolo a su gusto, capturó sus labios para que no fuera a negarse, y comenzó a metérsela.

Caliente, apretado, menos mojadito que su gemelo cuando lo tomó, con sus pompas suavecitas, abundantes, presionándose contra lo alto de sus muslos, su polla brillante por su saliva, perlada en la punta que capturó inmisericorde y frotó con su pulgar, haciéndolo retorcerse y apretarlo, hundiéndose en su cuello que besó, disfrutando de su poder, de tener su merced al patriarca…

Entonces otra vez el peso cálido más atrás, los muslos entorno a los suyos, manos sobre el pecho, acunando más que sobando los pezoncitos rosados mientras las suyas acariciaban los muslos llenitos, suaves, otro rostro hermoso, idéntico al de la belleza que ahogaba gemiditos lamiendo al otro lado de su cuello…

Casi no podía ser más perfecto, y cuando Hakurei tomó en sus manos parte del placer de su gemelo, masturbándolo mientras se frotaba contra ambos, sus bolitas en sus muslos, su polla entre las nalgas del otro peliblanco, lo logró, en el momento en que salpicó el pecho delgadito con goterones blancos, brillantes, como gemas sobre esa piel tan acostumbrada usarlas.

Los lamió de ahí y cuando terminó Hakurei lo apartó, quitando a Sage, que con apenas una mirada se entendió con él y se puso en cuatro, igual que había estado Hakurei antes, y Aspros no se haría de rogar, así hubiera sabido que lo que el mayor de los gemelos quería era seguir tocando, pero ahora a él. Comprensible por otro lado si se lo hubieran dicho.

Hakurei se hincó detrás de él, una rodilla entre sus piernas, su polla a la altura justa para frotarse contra su cadera o sus pompas, pues era una turra alta, y sus manos recorriendo ese privilegiado cuerpo de proporciones divinas, su espalda ancha, su cintura estrecha, lo mismo que sus caderas, su torso fuerte, el vientre plano, tenso, haciendo fuerza para embestir una y otra vez el culito de su gemelo mientras el hundía la nariz entre su cabello suave, lamiendo su nuca, su cuello…

Un chico delicioso, que no se turbaba de sentirlo detrás, que se dejaba acariciar sin reservas siempre y cuando no estorbara sus movimientos… pero quería mostrarle que a veces eso podía ser bueno.

Acarició sus flancos hacia abajo, lo sostuvo por las caderas, aun sin detenerlo, y comenzó a hociquear entre sus nalgas, curvas abundantes, gloriosas y firmes, más tratándose de un varón, apenas veladas por los mechones oscuros de su cabello que le cosquilleaban las mejillas cuando besaba lo más álgido de su curva, cuando lamía hacia su interior… luego lo detuvo, separándole las pompas, y como con Sage, hundió su rostro entre ellas, buscando el pequeño, cerrado agujerito que resguardaba y se tensó cuando lo sintió hacerlo.

Un gruñido molesto, que ignoró seguro que era por detenerlo, pues no hurtaba la cadera, y después un jadeo cuando, malvadillo, le dejó ir la lengua hasta el fondo, a la primera, para que viera lo que se sentía y no se los fuera a hacer a menos que se lo pidieran.

Aspros deseó quitarlo, pedirle que se detuviera hasta que acabará de follarse a Sage, pero supo que sería inútil, más que cuando había intentado llegar hasta el final con su hermano. Ese par disfrutaba torturándolo. Quería moverse, y al mismo tiempo, era enloquecedor sentir la lengua de uno penetrándolo con tanta maestría como hacía él y al otro apretándolo, sin dejarlo mover, encargándose de todo al menear sus caderas en círculos, alternando la presión que hacía sobre su polla, robándole pulsaciones cada vez más frecuentes de fluidos previos en su caliente, estrecho interior, facilitándole sentir. A ambos.

Y luego, de repente, nada atrás. Manos gentiles sujetando de nuevo sus caderas, una polla dura, calientita, deslizándose entre sus nalgas, sin intentar nada más que eso, frotarse, dándole la libertad de moverse de nuevo, de acabarse a esa belleza mientras otra igual se le abrazaba y resollaba en su nuca, besando su cuello y sus hombros mientras que él acariciaba la espalda más delicada de su par, apartando su cabello, mirándolo sacudirse y escuchándolo gemir cuando se le montó un poco más, cambiando el ángulo y embistiéndolo sin detenerse ni después de llenarlo con su semen, chapoteando en su culito anegado que volvió a apretarse para él, demasiado por momentos, pero sin desistir hasta que fue el patriarca quien se dejó caer en la cama, dándole la victoria.

Cansado, sobre todo por la falta de aire, Aspros se sentó sobre sus talones, mirando a la hermosura tendida, desmayada de placer, mientras su reflejo lo rodeaba y lo giraba, besándose de nuevo.

Sage le hecho los brazos al cuello a su hermano y le nariceó la mejilla, agradecido. De lo que se había perdido. Ni siquiera había pensado, solo había disfrutado, fácilmente porque sabía de antemano cuan delicado podía ser Aspros, cuan atento, pero cuando llego el momento… lo había sacudido como hacía mucho que no lo hacían.

Restauró su fe en la humanidad y los varones…

Como en ese instante, que se tendía bocabajo entre las piernas de ambos, separándolos de la cintura hacia abajo para abrazarse a la cadera de Hakurei y seguirlo complaciendo, fruto de su esfuerzo al enseñarle el placer que uno podía dar y recibir por horas.

Se veía tan bien haciéndolo que quiso imitarlo, compartir a su gemelo de ese modo aunque no fuera lo usual, y bajó a besitos por su pecho hasta quedar a la misma altura que el caballero, que con los ojos cerrados y toda la polla en su boca chupaba con fruición, moviendo a un lado y otro su hermoso rostro.

Le acarició el contorno con un dedo y cuando consiguió su atención, le lamió cerca de la comisura, haciéndolo entender, sacándose la apetitosa erección de su gemelo de la boca y dejándosela mientras él succionaba sus bolitas, ambas al mismo tiempo, sobándolas con su lengua, empujándolas contra su paladar mientras Sage lamía la división entre la punta y el tronco, la punta de su lengua rozando fugazmente antes de deslizarla, blandita y aplanada por debajo.

Luego ambos la compartieron, lamiendo uno u otro lado, sus labios encontrándose a veces en un roce fugaz, un beso capturando entre ambos la sensible punta, jugueteando sus lenguas sobre su agujerito mientras sus dedos recorrían sus muslos y el interior de sus nalgas…

Como hacerlo con dos turras, pensó Hakurei, en un momento de reposo donde dejaron de torturarlo, y eso estaba bien cuando eran dos turras, pero ese chico era seme, y tal vez Sage si lo había confundido… se apretó y su gemelo retiró los dedos de entre sus nalgas, pero el ojiazul no. Al menos aún tenía remedio. Le empujó la cabeza contra su erección cuando volvió a tomarla en sus labios y lo engulló a fondo, chupando con cierta ambivalencia que lo enloquecía, atento pero dominante, cada vez más dominante conforme había ido transcurriendo la noche.

Liberó un chorrito en su boca y él se incorporó para relamerse, mirándolo predativo, y al ver a Sage, que repartía besitos en su bajo vientre, apartado por él hacía unos momentos, lo empujó hacia su entrepierna, haciéndolo sustituirlo mientras los miraba a ambos por un momento, dejando su diestra vagar por el cuerpo de su hermano, acariciando su espalda, deteniéndose en sus pompas que tocó con deseo, intentando abarcar una, sobándola hacia dentro, donde sus dedos toparon con vestigios de la humedad que él mismo les dejará.

Entonces se desatendió por completo de él y se fue a poner detrás su gemelo, que concentrado como estaba en comérselo, no se opuso a levantar la cadera y dejarse lamer, meter los dedos, ahogando gemiditos.

Sage había estado jugando con fuego, con mucha suerte de su lado, consideró Hakurei. Ese chico era peligroso. Tan atento, tan en dominio de sí mismo que si llegaba a perder el control podría causar una tragedia, y aunque no estaba seguro de aprobar lo que creía había estado haciendo su hermano con él, si lo hacía respecto a tenerlo dentro de límites estrictos. Mostrarle su lugar, pues manifestaba esa peligrosa ambivalencia de los Géminis.

Apartó a su gemelo y empujó a Aspros de vuelta a la cama, montándosele encima para enseñarle quien mandaba, que no podía ir ordenándoles ni cuando se convirtiera en patriarca, y sentándose en sus piernas tomó sus pollas juntas en su mano, sobándolas con los fluidos que escurrían de la suya, la saliva que le dejará Sage.

Aspros pujó, pues aún era pronto y esa zorra se concentraba solo en su punta, forzándolo a terminar de erectarse, deteniéndole la mano cuando intento sustituirlo y haciéndolo apoyarla en su cadera, que entonces apretó buscando vengarse.

Sage también lo notó, esa faceta que no conocía de su caballero, tan típica de los varones, queriendo imponerse, y buscó distraerlo, cubriendo sus labios con los suyos que pronto fueron tomados, su boca explorada, recorrida con codicia mientras su mano, dejando de lado a su gemelo, recorría descarada su pecho, pellizcando su pezón, frotando conforme la mano de Hakurei sobaba ambas erecciones, meciéndose encima de él.

Placer al límite del dolor, pues la turra sabía lo que hacía sobre estimulándolo, pero le gustaba, le retribuía, haciéndola chillar al jugar con su pezón luego de meterle los dedos en la boca, presionándolo entre sus dedos, tirando un poco de él, hasta que el calor y la humedad fueron muchos, llamaron su atención, y miró sobre el hombro de Sage, notando como su hermano se había corrido sin dejar de masturbarlo a él, embarrándolo con su semen.

Zorra depravada, pensó, lamiendo el otro pechito de su gemelo, mira que embarrarlo solo para después comérselo de su polla…

Hakurei alzó la vista y vio como tenía a su hermano, una mano cruzándole la espalda, atrayéndolo a él, cubiertos a medias por su cabello claro mientras besaba su pecho… pero seguro Sage disfrutaría más acompañarlo a él que seguir en esa posición tan incómoda, así que lo llamó con un gesto y tras un ligero mohín Aspros lo dejó ir.

Le sonrió, pues lo que harían solía fascinarle a los semes, y el caballero lo miró con curiosidad, solo un momento, antes de entender lo que harían, lamer juntos su polla, limpiándolo, tan compartidos como eran, mejor coordinados entre ellos que cuando él lo hizo con Sage, ambas turras, ambos gemelos, bellezas iguales, lamiéndolo como si de un espejo se tratase, haciendo lo mismo, lenguas que rozaban por un lado, labios que chupaban pedacitos de su piel, que succionaban con delicia sus bolas…

Preciosos ambos, un hermoso rostro velado apenas por los mechones que quedaban fuera de su peinado y el otro por infinidad de hebras plateadas, brillantes, boquitas rosadas que se abrían para lamer o chupar, comiéndoselo en armonía mientras él acariciaba sus cabellos, los contornos de sus rostros delicados, alzándolos un poco para hacerlos mirarlo, ojos verdes que no lo evitaban, atentos solo a él.

Estaba a punto de correrse y los gemelos aun no querían terminar, pues por esa noche debería ser suficiente si no querían lucir desvelados en la fiesta de Shion, así que se detuvieron, apretando Hakurei en su mano la base del pene del sainto, que pensó que ojalá y lo que desearan ahora fuera montárselo, una y otra, o ponerse lado a lado para que él eligiera, metiéndole sus dedos generoso a la que no disfrutará de su polla en ese momento, pero no. No solo su patriarca era despiadado, jugando con él, sino también su gemelo… como deseó tener al suyo consigo para darles su merecido, pero antes de que pudiera seguirse ofendiendo de qué solo se tendían una cada lado suyo, ambos lo besaron.

Se dejó querer, recorrer por su manos mientras sus labios se encontraban con los suyos, entre ellos… era nuevo y emocionante, la saliva humedeció pronto su barbilla y sentirse atendido por ambas bellezas era reconfortante, lo hacían sentir que al fin tenía lo que merecía, con esos deditos traviesos que recorrían su pecho, cosquilleándolo o solo disfrutándolo de acuerdo a sus deseos, disfrutándolo.

Se sabía hermoso y sentirse deseado por ese par era halagador, pues seguro habían tenido cuanto habían deseado, tal como soñaba hacerlo él, y mientras besaba a uno el otro comenzaba a frotar apenas su polla, haciendo ruiditos complacidos, apoyándose en su pecho hasta que su gemelo bajo también su mano y compartieron la tarea de tocarlo, enloqueciéndolo con su suavidad, con su modo de lamer su pecho…

Jaló a Sage, pues reconocía su modo de actuar y lo besó, mostrándole lo que tanto tiempo quiso, que era un varón, que podía complacerlo si solo le daba la oportunidad, explorando su boca con mayor comedimiento que antes, pero dejándole claro quien mandaba, acariciando lo que podía de su piel tersa, fragante…

Siempre olía bien, pero estando tan cerca de Hakurei el aroma se potenciaba, idéntico, embriagador, haciéndolo desear tener más, a ambos… volvió a sobarle la nalga mientras su gemelo se encargaba ahora de hociquear su pecho, lamiendo su pezón de un modo muy distinto al que antes lo hiciera Sage, comenzando a descender después de probarlos ambos, rozando con su nariz y sus labios su vientre, sus muslos, sin que por eso ninguno dejará de sobar su polla…

Una coordinación asombrosa, que seguro él podría lograr también con Deuteros con algo de práctica, con la turra adecuada, pues entre ellos ya se entendían a la perfección… ese modo de acariciar sus muslos, casi como el suyo, esos dedos que exploraban la curva de sus nalgas… por un segundo se distrajó y esperó la interrupción de los dedos de su hermano dentro, pero no fue eso lo que llego, sino de nuevo, la aterciopelada humedad de la boca de Hakurei.

Conteniendo un jadeo dejó de besar a Sage y lo miró implorante, en dirección a su gemelo, y el patriarca, tan bueno, hizo lo que Aspros esperaba que hiciera, bajando a lamer de nuevo con Hakurei, dejando correr la saliva por sus bolitas al chuparlas pues de su erección se encargaba su gemelo, que al sentir la humedad ahí donde sus dedos jugueteaban comenzó a sobar su perineo, presionando, orillándolo a un orgasmo que quería recordara por largo tiempo.

Aspros apretó los dientes e intentó contenerse, pero ese par era talentoso y nuevos chorritos previos mojaron sus labios, y sensual, los embarró contra sus labios, chupó su dedo, volvió a frotar su punta contra su boquita lista como para recibir un beso, y cuando estaba perdido mirando su belleza, la belleza de ambos, tan enfrascados en saborearlo, ese solo y lubricado dedito presionó su entrada, metiéndosele dentro cuando se aflojó, pues sabía lo placentero que podía llegar a ser, lo bien que se sentía cuando frotará ese punto por dentro, presionándolo, sin dejar de chupar ninguno de los dos…

Se corrió, sentándose a medias para verlos bien, como lo dejaron de chupar y apuntaron a sus rostros recibiendo su descarga caliente, lo ojos cerrados, los labios entreabiertos, apretando su polla hasta sacarle la última gota que Sage recogió con su lengua y compartió con su gemelo en un beso después del cual intercambiaron algunas lamiditas, dejando aún más rastros húmedos sobre sus mejillas.

Hermoso, hasta el final, cuando se levantaron, ondulantes, y viendo lo cansado que estaba, que aún era mucho para él en una noche, pues era más joven de lo que les gustaría admitir, una lo empujó de un caderazo y se acostaron juntos, abrazaditos, como él solía dormir también con su gemelo.

Besó por última vez el hombro del que estaba más cerca y cerró los ojos, que al día siguiente tendría que levantarse temprano, pues los dos lemurianos, juntos en una cama, no extrañarían a nadie, pero él con ellos sí, y si quería ser patriarca estaba seguro que no tenía que escandalizar a Shion de ningún modo.

Después de todo también lo estaba de que lo que pasó esa noche podrían repetirlo después, pues Sage no parecía haberse molestado y sabía bien lo insaciable que podía llegar a ser.


End file.
